In One Night
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Kurapika menyerah untuk membalas dendam pada Kuroro. Dia ingin menjauhi Kuroro karena tumbuh suatu perasaan untuk Kuroro. Tapi Kuroro malah makin mendekati Kurapika.  Warning : OOC Maybe, Transgender, drabble, and so on. Pairing KuroKura. One shoot.


Tok tok... ( Cklek) Hai! Saya author yang pingin mampir di fandom HXH ini. Ini adalah FF pertama saya di fandom ini.

Disclaimer : Sorry gak bayar royalti sensei Yoshihiro Togashi . Hehehehe...

**Happy Reading!**

Kurapika bergerak malas ke depan meja. Ia ingin menuliskan sesuatu. Tapi, tangannya tak bergerak juga. Kamar yang rapi ini kini hening karena jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Jendela kamar Kurapika ini di biarkan terbuka supaya angin malam yang bercampur hujan masuk ke kamAr itu. Kurapika sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Walaupun air hujan telah membasahi lantai dekat jendela, Kurapika malas menutup jendela.

Ia memang memutuskan tinggal dengan Gon, Killua , dan Leorio. Masih mengumpulkan mata merah suku Kurata, ia berulang kali bertarung dengan Kuroro Lucifer. Orang yang terus tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan Kurapika itu, membuat Kurapika muak. Saat Kurapika menghajar Kuroro, tak ada yang di rasakannya. Kurapika sama sekali tidak merasa puas walau telah menghancur kan Genei Ryodan dan terus memburu Kuroro Lucifer. Dendam yang hampa, begitulah pikir Kurapika. Tapi aneh, Kurapika tidak bisa membunuh Kuroro. Dia terus mencoba. Tetapi, ada sesuatu di hati nya yang berkata ' jangan membunuh Kuroro." Itu membuatnya sangat bingung. Dan akhirnya ia memilih mencari bola mata saudara - saudaranya daripada mengurus si Kuroro itu. Perasaan apa ini?

'Mengapa aku selalu berdebar debar bila Kuroro ada di dekat ku. Dan mengapa hingga saat ini aku belum bisa membalaskan dendam keluarga ku? Apa aku yakin melepaskan Kuroro yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga ku? Aku bingung. Aku ingin segera membunuh perasaan bersalah ini. Perasaan yang tidak di butuh kan untuk balas dendam. Apa tekad bulat ku dulu untuk melupakan dendam ku luluh begitu saja hanya karena perasaan yang tak dapat di jelaskan ku pada Kuroro. Tidak...' gumam Kurapika yang mulai pening memikirkan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

Hujan masih deras. Walaupun tubuh Kurapika sudah kedinginan, ia malas menghangatkan diri. Akhirnya , ia meletakkan pulpennya.

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggang serta kedua lengan nya dari belakang. Orang itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kurapika. Sontak Kurapika kaget dan menoleh. Kenapa ia tak merasa kalau ada seseorang yang masuk kamarnya? Kurapika terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari orang itu. Dia adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Tapi Kuroro tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa mau mu?" Tanya Kurapika ketus. Sial sekali baginya di saat ia sedang malas, ia malah tertangkap oleh musuhnya.

"Hanya menemui gadis kecil ku saja." Jawab Kuroro menggoda Kurapika. Mentang mentang Kuroro sudah tahu rahasia tentang Kurapika seorang wanita, ia langsung menyerang Kurapika?

"Jawab pertanyaan ku dengan benar!" seru Kurapika. Suaranya jadi bergetar karena terpangaruh godaan Kuroro. Sekarang perasaan jadi amburadul.

Entah mengapa ia jadi malu dan tak bisa melawan Kuroro dengan jarak sedekat ini. Muka Kurapika bersemu merah karena nafas Kuroro yang menggelitik leher Kurapika. Kuroro hanya bersikap biasa saja dan tersenyum melihat pipi manis Kurapika yang bersemu merah.

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasih ku. Aku mencintaimu. Kau juga mencintai ku 'kan?" ujar Kuroro. To the point.

'Oh, manisnya gadis Kurata ini! mengapa aku menyia - nyiakan waktu ku dengan membunuh, sementara di hadapanku ada bidadari secantik dia' , pikir Kuroro.

"Ti- tidak!" sahut Kurapika. Wajahnya sekarang menyerupai kepiting rebus.

'Bodoh! Kenapa aku jadi kayak gini? Seharusnya 'kan aku membunuhnya saat ini juga!' batin Kurapika.

"Jangan bohong! Kau mencintaiku 'kan?" Tanya Kuroro lagi. Kini Kuroro tengah menciumi leher Kurapika dan bergerak menuju pipi Kurapika. Kuroro begitu menikmati aksi tak sopannya pada Kurapika.

Memang sudah sejak lama Kuroro mencintai Kurapika. Itulah alasan Kuroro terus mengganggu Kurapika, walaupun Kurapika sudah menyerah. Dia merasa janggal mencintai seorang pria. Tapi setelah ia tahu kalau Kurapika seorang wanita, ia tak segan menyatakan perasaannya.

Kurapika yang diperlakukan seperti itu terus meronta ronta.

"Ku bilang tidak, ya tidak Kuroro! Hentikan!" seru Kurapika yang menyipitkan mata kiri nya karena kegelian. Tanpa sadar Kurapika menyebut nama Kuroro. Kurapika jadi geli karena Kuroro menciumi telinganya. Ia jadi ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari Kuroro. Tapi ia tak tahu apa.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau tak membunuhku? Mengapa kau melepaskan ku? Mengapa…" ucapan Kuroro terputus karena Kurapika menyelanya.

"Cukup! Kalau kau tak diam juga, akan ku kirim kau ke neraka!" ancam Kurapika melirik tajam ke arah Kuroro. Kuroro tertawa kecil.

"Halah.. Tinggal bilang kau cinta aku saja repot. Kau tidak bisa membohongi ku tentang perasaan mu itu." Ujar Kuroro yang kini mencium sudut bibir Kurapika.

Perasaan Kurapika jadi tak menentu.. Ia dapat mencium aroma Kuroro yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya membunuh Kuroro. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Kuroro yang membuatnya tidak kesepian. Sentuhan Kuroro membuatnya hangat ia menginginkan lebih dari ini. Apakah itu cinta? Ia tak dapat berkata apa apa saat Kuroro mengelus pipi Kurapika yang halus.

"Apa kau akan melepaskanku kalau aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya?" Tanya Kurapika kecil.

Ia merasa risih karena bibir Kuroro masih menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Baiklah…" ucap Kuroro setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Ya.. Aku mencintaimu, Kuroro." Kata Kurapika datar. Ia tak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Yang jelas semua yang ia rasakan membuatnya menyayangi Kuroro.

Mendengar hal itu, Kuroro tersenyum penuh makna dan melepaskan Kurapika.

Kurapika merasa lega sekaligus kecewa Karena Kuroro telah melepaskannya.

Tapi, Kurapika terlonjak kaget karena bibir Kuroro mengunci bibir Kurapika. Kurapika yang bingung akhirnya membalasnya. Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua. Lidah Kuroro masuk ke mulut Kurapika dan menjelajahi mulut Kurapika. Lama mereka bermain lidah dalam pelukan kekasih mereka. 'Oh Tuhan! Mengapa ia membuatku merasakan sensasi indah' pikir Kurapika.

'Kau milikku Putri Kurata' batin Kuroro. Karena kehabisan oksigen, mereka terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman penuh kasih sayang itu. Setelah beberapa menit mereka memandangi mata lawan bicaranya masing - masing, Kurapika pun memecah keheningan.

"Kau mau pergi 'kan?" Tanya Kurapika mengalihkan muka.

"Jahat sekali! Masih hujan tuh! Nanti aku masuk angin gara gara hujan - hujanan. Bagaimana kalau aku menginap di sini? " Tanya Kuroro yang ngambek langsung tersenyum. Kurapika menatap tajam Kuroro. Tapi akhirnya ia luluh oleh senyuman lembut sang Lucifer.

"Terserah kau!" sahut Kurapika sekenanya. Padahal, ia merasa senang bisa bersama Kuroro lebih lama.

"Benar?" Tanya Kuroro balik. Senyuman lembutnya kini berganti menjadi senyum setan.

Kurapika yang melihat respon Kuroro bergidik ngeri. 'Apa yang akan dilakukannya?' , pikir Kurapika takut takut.

* * *

><p>"Kurapika! Sarapannya dah siap!" Seru Gon dan Killua yang membuka pintu kamar Kurapika. Leorio sekarang dapat jatah masak. Seperti kebiasaan mereka, Gon dan Killua selalu memanggil Kurapika di kamarnya. Biasanya Kurapika akan menyapa mereka dan bergerak menyusul mereka yang segera menarik tangan Kurapika. Tapi berbeda dengan hari ini. Mereka melihat Kurapika dan Kuroro yang tidur dalam satu ranjang. Terdapat baju - baju yang terkoyak di samping tempat tidur. Mata mereka terbelalak dan...<p>

"Hwaaaaaaaa…!"

**The End**

Makasih dah mau baca drabble ini. Mungkin banyak tipo di ff one shoot ini, harap maklum. Saya baru gabung 3 bulan ini. Untuk para readers yang saya hormati... Review please!


End file.
